Spring Blossoms
by bloodycherry
Summary: Mimi asks Koushiro to come visit her in America. Little does he know she has a secret to tell him. Written 7.12.04. Published 11.17.06.


Mimi opened her eyes and leaned foward to view the rest of the park. Then she lifted her head to view the beautiful tree she was sitting under. She loved that tree. It had beautiful pink and white blossoms all over it. It was some sort of symbolic method, she had thought...a symbol of her and Koushiro's relationship. She and Koushiro had always gotten together, every spring, and sat under this tree. Mimi appreciated it so much when Koushiro had come from Japan all the way to America, just to visit her...even if it was only for one day.

She loved him.

She never told anyone. She could barely even accept it herself on how much she loved him. For years now. She'd always wondered if he felt the same...? Probably not, she thought. But she loved him.

Mimi returned to her house and slowly picked up the phone. She was thinking of asking Koushiro to come over, it was the Spring time, after all. She could barely force her fingers to press the buttons of the phone to call Koushiro's number. Once she had done so, there were two rings, and Mimi had thought he wasn't home, and was too afraid to leave a message. Suddenly, a voice on the other end had answered; "Hello?" Mimi paused for a while, then finally returned the friendly response. After hearing her voice, Koushiro sounded overwhelmingly happy to hear a familiar voice. They had talked for about 7 minutes, then Mimi had finally asked the question. "Hey Kou, would you like to come over to my house anytime soon?" Mimi had waited for a few seconds to get a response, she was worried he'd say no, but then he answered, "Of course, Mimi. I'd love to. How's this Saturday sound?" Mimi was so happy, and gave him a yes. As they said goodbye, Mimi had just remembered that today is Monday. She'd have to wait for five days. She wanted to see Koushiro so badly...but then she thought, if she had those five days, she could prepare...prepare to tell him that she loved him.

As Koushiro had began to walk away from the phone, he had wondered why that every Spring, Mimi had only asked him to come and visit her, and not anybody else. And that they always met under the same tree. The beautiful tree with the pink and white blossoms all around. He liked that tree for some reason. He just didn't know why.

Over the next few days, Mimi had went shopping. She found the most beautiful spring dress there was in New York. She thought Koushiro would like it, too. And she would wear it when they met.

It was finally Saturday. Mimi got up and put on her beautiful spring dress, along with her hat, boots, and purse. Before she had left, she had looked in her mirror. And said to herself..."Today will be the day I tell Koushiro...that I love him." And walked out of her house with a smile, head up high.

Koushiro was already waiting under the tree. He looked up at its beautiful petals, and thought "This is Mimi's tree...no, this is our tree." Mimi was only a about a block away from the park, anxiously waiting to see Koushiro. Once she got to the park, she saw Koushiro's back turned towards her, and yelled out his name. Koushiro had turned around with a huge smile, and was awfully suprised to see Mimi running...running right into his arms. It never occured to him, that he was hugging Mimi...for the first time. They hugged for several seconds, then broke apart, and glazed into eachother's eyes. As Koushiro blushed, he said "Hi Mimi...um, how are you?" As Mimi slowly stepped away, her smile suddenly turned into a slight frown. She had just hugged him, and he acted like it never happened. Koushiro had noticed, and asked what was wrong. "Huh? Oh...it's nothing. I'm just so happy to see you. I mean, we only get to really see eachother once a year now...I'm sorry." "Sorry? Sorry for what?" Koushiro asked her, lifting her chin with two fingers. "For...oh, nevermind. It's not important. What's important is that you're...here, right?" Mimi had stared into his eyes. "Yeah...I guess." Koushiro replied.

They finally sat down under the tree, and talked and talked. But just then Mimi had stopped talking, and turned to look at Koushiro, who was continuing to talk. He had suddenly noticed the silence next to him, and turned to look. They stared into eachother's eyes for a long time. It seemed like forever. Neither never smiling at eachother. But then, Koushiro had looked up."I like this tree. Don't you?" Mimi stared down for a while, then answered, "Yeah..." She looked back up once more at Koushiro, then looked up at the tree, "...and wouldn't it be beautiful...if the petals of this tree could fall like this around us together all the time..?" Koushiro slowly brought his head back down to look at Mimi, he had noticed the tears trailing down her cheek. He placed his hand on her cheek, slowly wiping away her tears. She looked back down at him, never smiling. As Koushiro was caressing her face, he smiled, and leaned foward to kiss her. Mimi had closed her eyes and couldn't believe what she was feeling. Koushiro...kissing her..? She thought it was dream...but it felt all too real. Koushiro had loved the feel of Mimi's soft, pink lips against his own. He had slowly broke the kiss, to look into her eyes. Mimi had thought it was the right time..."Koushiro..." she began, "I love you." Koushiro smiled, "I love you too, Mimi." As they were about to kiss again, the pink and white blossoms of the tree had began falling all around them, like a beautiful shower of flowers. They both smiled and kissed again. 


End file.
